Une fois, l'erreur, pas deux
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: [6eme année alternative][HGDM]Hermione est désespérée, son coeur hésite entre son ennemi, et son ami. Son ami l'a laissée pour une autre, son ennemi ne l'aime pas, elle en est sûre. Désemparée, elle cherche une solution, si simple pourtant.
1. Ne restons pas amis

**1er chapitre Wééééé, Hermy la rebelle ! Pauv' Ronny, il a fait la bêtise de sa vie (en fait j'm'en fous, Hermione va mieux avec Draco, na !). Hermy pas contente, Ron sait pas quoi faire, sinon lui courir après. Enfin bref, Hermione, dans cette fic, hésitera plusieurs fois entre celui qui lui a brisé le coeur, et celui qu'elle a appris à connaitre.**

**Je pensais mettre une chanson de temps en temps, qu'en dites vous ? 3 **

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Rating: T**

**Chanson: Freunde Bleiben - Tokio Hotel **

**Résumé (entier ): Hermione en a ras la casquette. Ron n'a rien compris. Comment a t'il osé sortir avec... ça ? Et l'embrasser devant elle ! Alors, quand elle ne veut plus le voir, il fait tout pour être là. Mais elle en a assez ! "une fois, l'erreur, pas deux". Ron se rend enfin compte de ce qu'il aurait du faire il y a longtemps. Malheureusement, le coeur d'Hermione balance, Serpentard, Griffondor ?  
**

* * *

Je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit de me laisser seule ! Et non, Môssieur tient à me parler. Mais je ne veux pas.

Je cours le long des couloirs, mais il me rattrape. Je ne veux pas lui faire face. Comment ose-t'il, maintenant, demander des explications ?

C'est vrai que j'ai frappé Lavande... mais je ne regrette rien. Elle l'a cherché. Je me retourne, il court encore. Il est plus grand, plus fort, et moi, pauvre rat de bibliothèque, je cours aussi vite qu'une limace. Je chancèle, trébuche, cours, cours le plus vite que je peux, à en perdre haleine.

- Hermione, arrête !

Tu peux toujours courir ! Ah oui tiens, c'est le cas de le dire. Je me retourne et lui lance:

- Va te faire !

Trop tard, sa main m'attrape le bras, j'essaie de me débattre, il me prends dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je me déssère de son étreinte les sourcils froncés :

- Eh, ça va pas la tête ? T'as une case en moins mon gars ?

- Mais...

- Je te déteste, je te hais ! Laisse moi !

- Non !

- Ecoute moi bien ...

**du bist das was ich nicht sein will - _Tu es ce que tu ne veux pas être_**

**leck' mich doch - danke ist nicht nötig - _Va te faire foutre - Merci, sans façon_**

**keine ahnung was es ist - was mich anpisst wenn du da bist_ - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne te supporte pas_**

**arschgesicht - nimm' das nicht persönlich - _Pauvre con - ne le prends pas personnellement_**

**ich rede nicht so'n scheiß wie du -_ Je ne raconte pas des conneries comme toi_**

**steh' nicht auf die gleichen bands wie du - _Je n'aime pas les mêmes groupes que toi_**

**das ist ok für mich aber tu mir nur diesen einen gefallen - _Moi, de toute manière, ça me va, peu importe, mais fais moi plaisir..._**

- J'ai espéré, continuais-je. Mon pauvre con, tu m'as fais attendre longtemps, si longtemps. Maintenant je ne veux plus te voir, jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Ne viens pas me parler d'excuses, d'explications, d'amour ou d'amitié. Plus jamais !

**bitte lass uns keine freunde bleiben - _Par pitié, ne restons pas amis_**

**ist mir lieber wir können uns nicht leiden_ - Ca m'arrangerait, on ne peut pas s'encadrer_**

**niemals einer meinung sein ist besser als sich anzuschleimen -_ Ne jamais être du même avis vaut mieux que de faire l'hypocrite_**

**lass uns lieber keine freunde bleiben - _Mieux vaut ne pas rester amis_**

Je ne supporte pas perdre, c'est vrai, surtout quand mon adversaire n'est pas à ma hauteur. Lavande a gagné, j'ai perdu. Je suis une enfant, mais ça, je m'en fiche. Je renifle, péniblement, et me retourne vivement pour pas qu'il ne voit mes yeux rougis par les pleurs.

- Hermione...

- Je t'ai dit de ne PAS M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE !!!

**das ist doch ok für dich - oder nicht - _C'est d'accord pour toi, ou pas ?_**

**jeden tag muss ich dich seh'n - und die anderen die dich versteh'n - _Je te croise tout les jours avec ta bande d'abrutis_**

**du bist der geilste unter vollidioten - _Au royaume des crétins, tu es le roi_**

- Ron, je te déteste, tu ne comprends pas ? dis-je, furieuse.

Ces mots ont eu tellement du mal à sortir, mais ça fait du bien. Même si je sais qu'au fond de moi, je ne le pense pas. Et qu'est ce que je raconte encore ? Ron, Ron, ne pars pas, attend ! Je veux te le dire maintenant, maintenant... C'est trop tard. Il est partit, sans un regard. J'y suis sûrement allée un peu fort. Ca lui apprendra !

**steh' nicht auf die gleichen frau'n wie du - _Je m'en tape des nanas que tu dragues_**

**das ist ok für mich aber tu mir nur diesen einen gefallen - _Moi, ça me va, mais fais moi juste ce plaisir..._**

Pendant un certain moment, je ne veux plus voir ta sale face. J'ai pensé, espéré que tu ressentais ce que je ressentais. "Pauvre idiote", me suis-je dit tant de fois.

Oh non, il revient. Qu'est ce que... avec Harry en plus !

Alors là, tu vas trop loin ! J'ai l'air tellement cruche, assise par terre, en sanglots, reniflant comme un boeuf. Je me relève, tête baissée, poings fermés. Il s'approche encore, je te jure que je le frappe.

- Hermione...

Le coup est parti tout seul. Je lève la tête, fière mais les yeux bouffis. Il se tient la joue, choqué.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais rien, jamais...

Et je pars en courant.

**das ist doch ok für dich - oder nicht -_ Ca t'arranges bien aussi, pas vrai ?_**

**tu mal nicht so nett sonst kriegst du richtig - _Arrête d'en faire des tonnes ou je t'en colle une autre_**

**ich hätt' da noch'n gut gemeinten rat an dich… - _et si je peux me permettre un dernier conseil_**

- Ne m'approche plus jamais !!! Lançais-je dans mon dos.

Et je m'élance, tremblante, dans la lueur du crépuscule, sortant du chateau. Je m'étends, haletante, au bord du lac. C'est silencieux, parfait. Je peux pleurer en paix. Les petits clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles me bercent, et je finis par fermer les yeux, blessée.

* * *

_Alors ? Voulez-vous connaitre la suite ? En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ça sera long !  
_

_Voilà... C'était amusant à écrire, j'dois l'avouer "_


	2. Girlfriend

**Chapitre 2 : Girlfriend**

Le lendemain matin

Je suis là, étendue dans mon lit à baldaquin. Je pleure, pleure, pleure, et puis, comment ça se fait que j'ai autant d'eau dans mon corps ? J'ai déja dû inonder tout le dortoir ! J'ai parlé à Ginny, laissé allé mes paroles incompréhensibles, jeté mon journal intime et engoufré des tonnes de chocolat et marshmallow. Hmmm, marchmallow...

Ce salaud de Ron !!! Si je le croise encore et qu'il m'approche je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense moi, de Lavande ! Mon cul ouais !

Je me lève, bien décidée à en finir, et vite. Si je ne le fais pas je vais péter un cable... Je m'habille, prête à déscendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je trouve Harry assis à une table de la salle commune, l'air extrêmement ennuyé, les yeux dans le vague et la mine boudeuse. En me voyant, il m'adresse un signe et un sourire de soulagement.

- Hermione ! dit il en se levant. Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai attendue !  
- Ca fait plaisir ! lançais-je en lui rendant son sourire.  
- t'as souri !- Euh... ah oui ?  
- Oui !- Bref ! Où est Ron ?  
- ... Dans la Grande Salle, sûrement encore enlacé avec Lavande... répondit-il dépité. Hermy, j'en peux plus !  
- T'inquiètes, je m'en vais régler ça vite fait, dis-je en m'élançant dans les couloirs.  
- Hermione, attends !

Nan, ça n'attends pas ! Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre comme ça, pas devant mes amis, pas à cause de Ron ! Non mais oh, il se croit où ! mon orgeuil en a pris un coup, c'est lui qui va payer ! Tiens, les voilà, dans le couloir, je m'arrête et...

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend - je n'aime pas ta copine  
No way, no way - pas question, jamais  
I think you need a new one - je crois qu'il t'en faudrait une autre_

- Hermy !

Harry venait d'arriver et nous regardait éffaré. Dans vos fesses !

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend - je pourrais être ta copine  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me - je sais que tu m'aimes bien  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret - tu sais ce n'est pas un secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend - je veux être ta copine_

Je fais du charme, sans honte, pousse Lavande, m'approche de Ron et enchaîne insulte sur insulte.

_Don't pretend - ne prétends pas  
I think you know I'm damn precious - je crois que tu sais je suis super précieuse  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too - je peux dire que tu m'aimes aussi  
And you know I'm right - et tu sais que j'ai raison  
She's like, so whatever - elle ne ressemble à rien  
You can do so much better - tu merites mieux  
I think we should get together now - je crois qu'on devrait être ensemble maintenant  
And that's what everyone's talking about - et c'est ce que tout le monde dit_

Lavande n'est pas contente.

- Hey toi là ! me lance t'elle alors qu'elle est à terre.

- Toi la Petasse ferme là, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler avec ce machin...

- Hermione, calme toi, arrête !

- D'une ! Tu sors avec un presqu'inconnue, à peine capable de compter jusqu'à cinq, de deux : elle parle comme si elle était constament bourée et trois, elle flirte avec les autres mecs quand tu as le dos tourné !

_I can see the way - je peux voir la façon  
I see the way you look at me - la façon dont tu me regardes  
And even when you look away - et même quand tu regardes ailleurs  
I know you think of me - je sais que tu penses à moi  
I know you talk about me all the time - je sais que tu parles de moi tout le temps  
Again and again - encore et encore_

Et TOC ! Il en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Maintenant j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, je les regarde avec un air de défi, les bras croisés. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées. Là je respire, libérée. Je soupire, esquisse un sourire à Ron, toujours la gueule béante et me retourne pour aller dans le dortoir. Finalement, c'est une belle journée...

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear - donc viens ici, et dis moi ce que je veux entendre  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear - tu ferais mieux de la faire disparaitre  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again - je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer ton nom_

Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je pleure, comme une madelaine ! Je regrette, mais quelle abrutie je vous jure... Pourtant quand j'y repense, Lavande par terre, Ron impuissant, les autres qui sifflaient, et Harry qui regardait avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, c'était tout sauf désagréable. J'en ai marre de rester là toute seule à me morfondre. Je veux prendre l'air. J'essuie prestement mes larmes, prends un livre intitulé Les Cultures Internationales Magiques et déscends dans la salle commune en prenant soin de ne croiser personne de ma connaissance.

Je finit par attérir sous un grand arbre. Il y a du vent et les nuages gris empêchent le soleil de darder ses rayons. Tant mieux. Le ciel relfète mon humeur.

Je m'allonge paresseusement, ressère mon gilet autour de ma poitrine et m'apprète à lire ce livre qui promet d'être interessant quand j'entends des pas dans l'herbe, qui se rapprochent. Le bruit s'arrête et j'entends un "Bonjour Granger", d'une voix froide et arogante.

La dernière personne que je souhaitait voir aujourd'hui...


End file.
